IBC Dominates October TV Ratings, Scores Higher Across All Time Blocks
November 7, 2013 IBC, the country’s third leading and largest media sequestered conglomerate, strengthened its nationwide leadership over rival TV stations in October with an average total day share of 30%, up by three points from the previous month and 10 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 33%, based on data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. October’s figures also showed that more Filipino households across urban and rural homes tuned in to The Kapinoy Network’s shows as all of its programming blocks gained an upturn. In the morning block (6AM-12NN), IBC garnered 25% vs ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 34%. IBC-13’s early afternoon block (12NN-3PM) was also up by four points with 28%, while ABS-CBN in 43% and GMA dipped to 37%. The increase was driven by the noontime show Lunch Break hitting an average national TV rating of 18.6% rising from previous month’s 15%. It’s Showtime scoring an average national TV rating of 17.7% rising from previous month’s 13% and Eat Bulaga, meanwhile fell to 13.7% from 15.2%. Its late afternoon block (3PM-6PM) jumped to 27%, or five points higher from previous month’s 25% hauled by the strong performance of Kapinoy Cinema (15.4%), Frijolito (11.6%) and TODAS Kids (16.6%), which continues to beat Kapamilya Blockbusters (13.8%); Mga Basang Sisiw (12.1%); Love Story of Kang-Chi (13.7%); and Galema: Anak Ni Zuma (16.2%). ABS-CBN showing with 45% from the previous month’s 37%. GMA, on the other hand, was down to 31% from previous month’s 34%. IBC-13’s primetime (6PM-12MN) offerings remained undefeated in October with an average audience share of 24% viewership or 15 points ahead of ABS-CBN’s 31% and GMA’s 31%. The network's primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13’s new primetime show with the basketball league of the 2013 PBA Governors' Cup Finals charmed many viewers of an average national TV rating for the San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Petron Blaze Boosters with 28.6%, Petron Blaze Boosters vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers with 26.0% and San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Petron Blaze Boosters with 30.3% and ranked as the country’s most-watched program in the said month topping the list of the most watched programs in the said month. Express Balita remained as the viewers’ top choice when it comes to news with an average national TV rating of 27.7%, as compared to ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol with 29.5% and GMA’s 24 Oras with 17.9%. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, hosted by Drew Arellano, also rated high at 21.8% average national TV rating while the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar, an average rating of 28.3%. The opening of the 2013-2014 NBA Season with the Miami Heat vs. Derrick Rose on a high note with a rating of 29.0% an average national TV rating. The primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love ruled on its timeslot scoring an average national TV rating of 24.1% vs ABS-CBN’s Maria Mercedes with 23.8% and GMA’s Akin Pa Rin sa Bukas with 13.2%. Overall, 15 out of the country’s top 30 most watched programs were produced by IBC including Whattaboys (22.6%), Superstar Circle (21.1%), T.O.D.A.S. (21.1%), Sandy's Romance (18.3%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (17.7%), KapinoyLand (16.5%) and DMZ-TV (15.6%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, Brand Ideas, IBC, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'Table 1. Total Day (6AM-12MN) National TV Viewership in October 2013 by Households' 'Table 2. Morning (6AM-12NN) Viewership in October 2013 by Households' 'Table 3. Early Afternoon (12NN-3PM) Viewership in October 2013 by Households' 'Table 4. Late Afternoon (3PM-6PM) Viewership in October 2013 by Households' 'Table 5. Total Day (6PM-12MN) National TV Viewership in October 2013 by Households'